Mark of Athena
by Pyre the Claw-hog
Summary: It's basically the same as the book, except Travis Stoll and Katie Gardner are also part of the Prophecy of Seven(I'm changing it to the Prophecy of Nine). Tratie. Percabeth. Jasper. Frazel. Rated M for blood, gore, violence, language, and slight graphic content. Will update very slowly.
**All rights go to Rick Riordan**

 _ **CHAPTER**_ _**1**_

 _ **CAMP**_ _**JUPITER**_

*Katie Gardner's POV*

Even though The Incident had been nearly a year ago, I was still attempting to overcome my mixed feelings towards my best friend/arch nemesis, as well as fellow crew mate aboard the _Argo II_ , Travis Stoll, and was still worried that his brother, Connor, might pull another chocolate Easter Bunnies on the Demeter Cabin roof again, causing some of my more violent siblings *cough, cough, Daniel, Violet, cough, cough* to go ballistic on him, and did not want to return to camp to find Travis's brother in the infirmary. Oh, and I suppose Miranda would be infuriated with her own half-siblings for nearly killing her boyfriend. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn't notice that Travis had come up behind me until he wrapped his arm around me(he lost his right arm during the second Titan War, I lost the full use of my right arm)and whispered in my ear:

"Hey, Travis to Kit-Kat, we're here." I spun around and slapped him in the face. Again. His face looked like it might start bleeding soon from all the beatings I gave it.

"Travis, how many times do I have to tell you, WE ARE NOT TOGETHER, YOU INSUFFERABLE﹘"  
"Sexy."

"ANNOYING﹘"

"Hot."

"CUTE﹘"

"Did you just call me cute?"

"IDIOT! Wait, what did you just say?!"

"You just called me cute." he answered, his annoying smirk plastered all over his face.

"NO I DID NOT!" I shouted, slapping him again.

"HEY LOVEBIRDS! STOP BICKERING LIKE AN OLD MARRIED COUPLE AND GET THE HADES DOWN HERE!" Leo shouted at us from down below. "OH, AND LEAVE ALL WEAPONS ABOARD THE SHIP!" I blushed at the thought of Travis and I becoming an old married couple. _NO KATIE! DON'T THINK LIKE THAT! We're on an important quest, important enough that nine demigods and a satyr will be traveling together, across the world, in a giant WARSHIP for Zeus's sake! Besides, he probably doesn't even like you back. He's a playboy. He gets with girls just so he can break their hearts._

 **Katie Gardner. I should damn you to Tartarus for thinking such a thing. Do you know** _ **why**_ **he tries to get with every girl in camp?**

 _No. And get out of my head Aphrodite._

 **Katie, dear, he tries to get with every girl** _ **because**_ **he is in** _ **LOVE**_ **with you. He wants to make you notice him by making you jealous. He constantly pranks you beca-**

 _Shut up Aphrodite! I want to hear Travis's reasons for doing what he does from him! Not you!_ Travis looked at me quizzically. "What."

"Why did you just tell Aphrodite to shut up? And my reasons for doing what, Kit-Kat? OW!" I kicked him "where the sun don't shine".

"Did I just say that out loud?" I asked him.

"Yep!" he said, popping the "p". I groaned. "By the way, you know you love me. You know you can't resist me. And I know I'm right because, judging from what you just said, Aphrodite just payed a visit to your head. OWOWOWOWOW!" I kicked him again.

"TRAVIS LEE STOLL! KATHERINE MARIE GARDNER! GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT. THIS IS A VERY IMPORTANT MEETING BETWEEN US AND THE ROMANS AND WE NEED YOU TWO DOWN HERE!" Annabeth shouted. I groaned. Travis grinned and pulled out a small blue box with a red button on it.

"Travis, what is that foAAAAAAHHHHHH!" I screamed as Travis pushed the button and we were suddenly standing on the ground below the ship. "STOLL!" I slapped and kicked him. Again.

"Little gift from my dad. Allows us to use that super fast air travel that the gods use." he stated simply while smirking at me.

"Travis, unless in an emergency, please don't use that thing again." Someone started laughing. Another started sobbing saying:

"It's so beautiful!"

"Looks like the Romans are enjoying the comedy/soap opera, Kit-Kat." I sighed and turned around and saw that Annabeth had pinned Percy to the ground and was making out with him.  
"Hey, Percy! PDA!" a buff asian guy with a baby face yelled. Annabeth blushed, got off Percy, and helped him up. Then he saw us.

"Travis, Katie, I thought there were only supposed to be seven demigods on this quest, not nine. By the way Travis, how's having only one arm working for you? Sorry I wasn't able to do anything about it during the war."

"I'm getting used to it, and it's fine, Percy. Gardner here was worried sick about me the whole time I was in the infirmary, though. I'm fairly certain that she has a crush on me." Travis replied, earning yet another slap.

"Travis!" I exclaimed, blushing.

"Only proving his point, Katie. BTW, you two would be _so cute_ together." Piper said grinning.

"Come on, Kit-Kat. Let's go have lunch with the Romans. And we'll explain why we're here as well at lunch, Percy." Travis said, throwing his arm around my shoulders. I just gave up and decided not to resist as we followed the Romans to their equivalent of the Dining Pavilion.

TRATIETRATIETRATIETRATIETRATIETRATIETRATIETRATIETRATIETRATIETRATIETRATIE

*Travis Stoll's POV*

Once we sat down to lunch in the city forum, the blond scarecrow kid with a bunch of teddy bears, apparently his name was Octavian, began arguing with the Romans' apparent leader, a girl named Reyna. I saw one of the Romans eye Katie in a hungry way, as if he was thinking dirty thoughts about her and wanted to see her "in bed". I growled at him, pulling Katie closer to me. He backed away in fear. Katie didn't seem to notice the guy.

"Travis, _please_ let go of me." she asked me in a whisper.

"Sorry, Kit-Kat. No can do. Besides, I can already see some guys looking at you in all the wrong ways." I whispered back to her, before continuing. "I'm just trying to protect you from any perverts in this crowd."

"But why, Travis? Why are you so protective of me around other guys? Why do you prank me specifically? Why do you get with every girl in camp, just to break their hearts? You aren't even this protective with Connor around girls."

"Katie, I get with every girl because I want to make you jealous, because I want you to notice me. I prank you because I-I want your attention, even if you're mad and just yelling at me all the time. It's the only way I ever get to talk to you, the only way I can get you to notice me. I get overprotective because I don't want to lose you to them. I do it all because I-I-I love you, Katie. Please don't hate me for this." I told her, blushing madly. She blushed, her mouth dropped open, and she instantly perked up. Then, she threw her arms around my neck, and crashed her lips into mine. I just sat there stunned, then started kissing back.

"Hey, Travis, Katie, centurion Frank just told me off because of PDA. Now I'm telling you guys off, which I find kind of ironic, so, PDA!" Percy told us, shouting the letters PDA. Katie and I pulled away from each other, blushing. I feel as though we missed a lot of the conversation. Then the conversation resumed.

" _Nine half-bloods must answer the call,_ " Annabeth said. "It needs to be a mix from both our camps. Jason, Piper, Leo, Travis, Katie, and me. That's six."

"And me," Percy said. "Along with Frank and Hazel. That's nine."

"What?" Teddie Killer shot to his feet. "We're just supposed to _accept_ that?"

"Yeah, you are, so sit DOWN." I shouted at him. He glared at me.

"Do NOT interrupt your superiors, _Graecus_ scum. Now, I _will_ continue. Without a vote in the senate? Without a proper debate? Without-"

"Percy!" Tyson the Cyclops bounded towards us with Mrs. O'Leary at his heels. On the hellhound's back sat the skinniest harpy I had ever seen. Compared to _LEO_ even, she was a stick. She was sickly looking, had stringy red hair, a sackcloth dress, and rust-colored wings.

I don't know how in Hades a harpy could get that skinny, nor where it came from, but I saw Annabeth and Katie smile at the sight of Tyson in his tattered flannel and denim with a backwards SPQR banner across his chest. It looked like a giant bib. I knew that Annabeth had had some pretty bad experiences with Cyclopes, and Katie had had even worse. Seeing her smile at the sight of one meant that she trusted him more than some of her own siblings, with the exception of Miranda. Although, Katie didn't really trust Miranda to pack clothes for her that weren't slutty. The clothes she was wearing now testified to that. I tried to help by offering one of my shirts to her this morning. Katie gladly accepted it putting it over the least revealing belly shirt that she had.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _Katie walked back into the room that Leo had given us, deciding to sleep in the engine room. I slept on the floor on a grass bed that Katie had grown for me, while she slept on the bed that was already in the room. I looked up and saw her wearing a belly shirt that revealed a decent amount of her cleavage and some really,_ really _, short shorts._

" _Katie, why are you…" My question died in my throat and I started to blush._

" _Miranda. And she didn't even pack me any bras or panties." I blushed furiously_

" _Oh. Here take this. Sorry if it's a little big, Kit-Kat. I'll go ask Annabeth to lend you some shorts." I told her, tossing her the shirt that I had been about to put on._

" _Thanks Travis." Katie muttered, slipping the shirt on. It went down to her mid thighs, covering up her shorts completely. I left the room and came back several minutes later with a pair of Annabeth's shorts to find Katie Iris Messaging Miranda, demanding why she had packed her slutty clothes, instead of normal clothes._

 _Miranda just smiled and gestured towards me, right before swiping her hand through the rainbow, severing the connection. Katie turned around and blushed when she saw me in the doorway. I tossed her the shorts and left the room, closing the door behind me._

 _ **FLASHBACK**_ _**END**_

General Tyson stopped at our couch and wrung his meaty hands. His big brown eye was full of concern. "Ella is scared," he said.

"N-n-no more boats," the harpy muttered to herself, picking furiously at her feathers. " _Titanic, Lusitania, Pax_ … boats are not for harpies."

Leo squinted. He looked at the girl, I think her name was Hazel, who was seated next to him. "Did that chicken girl just compare _my_ ship to the _Titanic_?"

Hazel averted her eyes. I think Leo made her nervous, for some strange reason. "She's not a chicken. Ella's a harpy. She's just a little… high-strung."

"Ella is pretty." Tyson said. _Yeah right_. I thought. "And scared. We need to take her away, but she will not go on the ship."

"No ships." Ella repeated. I was kind of getting tired of this. I think Katie agreed because she sighed and rested her head on my shoulder. Then I noticed that Stick Chicken Girl was staring straight at Annabeth and I got a little confused. I was about to ask what was going on when Ella started speaking again. "Bad luck. There she is.

 _Wisdom's daughter walks alone_ ﹘"

"Ella!" Asian Baby Wrestler Guy stood up, quite suddenly. "Maybe now isn't the most satisfactory time for﹘"

" _The Mark of Athena burns through Rome,_ "

Stick Chicken Girl continued, cupping her hands over her ears and raising her voice. Percy started panicking.

" _Twins snuff out the angel's breath,_

 _Who holds the key to endless death._

 _Giant's bane stands gold and pale,_

 _Won through pain from a woven jail."_

I felt as though someone had pranked me by putting a Titan in my lunch, and I couldn't sacrifice it to the gods by shoving him into the fire. Both Percy and Annabeth looked on the verge of Panic Attacks, though I don't think that they're for the same reason. Asian Baby Wrestler Guy and Golden Eyes also looked on the verge of Panic Attacks, and I think they were for the same reason as Kelp Head. It sounded like everything had gone silent, but I knew that the sounds of the feast were still roaring in the background.

Percy recovered first and started talking to Tyson.

"I think I'm just gonna leave before things here get ugly… Hey Kit-Kat! Wanna come with?" I asked her, offering her my hand. She smiled and took my hand as we left the forum, the sounds of Teddie Killer and Arachnophobe arguing about what Stick Chicken Girl had said, and whether or not it was a prophecy, fading into white noise. I took Teddie Strangler's side, but didn't show it.

* * *

 **Please feel free to use these OCs:**

 **Pyre Sol the Claw-hog- Pyre was once the prince of Blaze's home world, before being mutated by the Blacklight Virus and moved to the world of the Arabian Nights. All rights for the Blacklight Virus go to the creators of the game _Prototype_. I did not invent the Blacklight Virus. I am simply using it in my story. He has both Pyrokinesis and Psychokinesis. Pyre's mother, Blaze, was killed in the assassination attempt that mutated him. He was three years old at the time. His baby sister, Ulbara, was 3 months old when Blaze died, leaving Silver as the ruler of the Sol Kingdom. When Pyre was 7, he was sucked into the world of the Arabian Nights. When he was 8, he was taken in by Savol Roi and Petillika Rye. When he was 26, he met Cora Flamespine the Were-hog, Guardian of the Seven World Rings. When he was 30, he married Cora. When he was 32, their son Blacklight was born. for the next 16 years of his life, he trained Blacklight to take Cora's place as Guardian of the Seven World Rings. When he was 50, he started a rebellion against the Erazor Djinn. When he was 53, he died in battle with Erazor, and his son Blacklight took over as leader of the Rebellion. Pyre has no idea what a year is. He refers to a person's age in "Moons" or months. If you asked him his age when he was 10 years old, he would tell you that he is 120 Moons old. His fur is the same color as Silver's, and he has a small patch of chest fur on his chest, and his quills curve forward. He is dressed in an Arabian keffiyeh, or desert mask, which covers his face, and a desert robe which covers the rest of his body,aside from his arms, which are muscly, black, and furless. Each one has a large orange vein curling down it. Instead of hands, he has five black claws that can close into a cone over its base: his wrist. Pyre's forearms get wider and wider, until they reach the area that his wrists would be, with a radius of 2 inches.**

 **Savol Roi- Savol Roi is a mobian Stag(male Elk), with Chaos powers similar to Shadow's. In the reality that he, Pyre, and Petillika are native too, Prof. Gerald created an army of Ultimate Lifeforms to defend the galaxy from the Black Arms, sending two to each inhabited planet. Savol and Shadow were like brothers, until they were separated by Savol's disappearance into the world of the Arabian Nights. Two years before being sucked into the Arabian Nights, Savol killed Scourge for raping Petillika. His Chaos powers are: _Chaos Beam_ , where Savol gets down on all fours, pointing his antlers at his target, and fires a beam of Chaos energy from each of the razor sharp tips of his antlers. This attack is the equivalent to Shadow's _Chaos Blast_ attack. The next attack, _Chaos Bolt_ , is the equivalent to Shadow's _Chaos Spear_ attack. However, the execution and the power itself differ from _Chaos Spear_. Savol extends both of his fists, and two bolts of Chaos Lightning are fired from each fist. Savol impaled Scourge with his antlers right after using this attack on him. He shares his final power with all other Ultimate Lifeforms: _Chaos Control_. However, he does not require a Chaos Emerald to utilize this power. He has strong feelings for Petillika, though he does not know if she feels the same way. He has killed several others for attempting to beat up Pyre because of the Claw-hog's mutation. He wears the traditional Celtic tribal male attire and has Celtic tattoos on his arms.**

 **Petillika Rye- Petillika is a mobian Doe(female Deer or Elk), with extreme prowess in Karate, Judo, and Tae-Kwon-Do. She and Shadow were like brother and sister, though she had always hoped for more than a brother/sister relationship with Savol. She is completely oblivious to his feelings for her. She was raped by Scourge two years before being sucked into the world of the Arabian Nights. When she and Savol found a shivering and homeless Pyre Sol, they took him in and she acted as a mother figure to the young Claw-hog. She wears the traditional Celtic tribal female attire and has Celtic tattoos on her arms.**

 **Please keep in mind that they are from a reality where Sonic is with Sally, Amy is with Shadow, Knuckles is with Shade, Sally isn't bitchy, and Scourge and Blaze are dead, so they will be quite shocked the first time they see alternate relationships, Sally being bitchy, or Scourge or Blaze even being alive. They do not have the same morals as Team Freedom, Team Fighters, or even Team Dark, and will not hesitate to kill anyone that gets in their way while on a mission. Pyre should be 125 Moons old at the start of your story. I do, after all, have the rights to him. if you want to figure out how old 125 Moons is, do the math.**


End file.
